omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Eskalion
|-|Eskalion= |-|Mad God= Character Synopsis Eskalion 'is a god-like Entity who appears in Antumbra, a surreal horror game. Eskalion is revealed to be the supreme god of the setting, having created the main universe and a multitude of other locations present within the game. It’s also further indicated that Eskalion is the developer and is a stand-in for him altogether. He is also set to appear in Antumbra 2, were he‘ll play a bigger role Character Statistics 'Tiering: 2-C, likely High 2-A Verse: '''Antumbra '''Name: '''Eskalion, God '''Gender: '''Male '''Age: Older than Creation Classification: 'Creator God, Developer, Transcendent Being '''Special Abilities: '''Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Light Manipulation (His Presence covered his domain in pure light instantly), Reality Warping (Can alter the fabric of reality with mere gestures), Fate Manipulation (Can change the fates of multiple universes. Stated to be able to change the course of history with a blink), Pocket Reality Manipulation (Heaven is regarded as “his domain” and as such, is under his complete control), Plot Manipulation (Governs over the story and events that unfold within the Antumbra setting), Existence Erasure (In the bad ending, he completely erases the unnamed traveler from reality), Soul Manipulation (Guides souls to heaven. Can reach into ones soul), Text Manipulation (Changed the text of the end-game credits), Time Paradox Immunity (Is uneffected by the history being changed and time being altered), Death Manipulation (Killed the Unnamed Traveler by simply snapping his fingers), Immortality (Type 4 & 5, Exists outside the cycle of life and death), Creation (Can create anything from nothing by simply thinking), Fire Mamipulation (Can create holy flames that instantly burn opponents), Time Manipulation (Time came to a close the moment Eskalion entered), ETC. 'Destructive Ability: Multi-Universe Level '(Created multiple domains, which are in reference to the universe plus other dimensions such as Heaven and Hell. Claimed to be capable of weaving realities together and changing history across multiple timelines. Resetted time across the entire Antumbra Reality), likely '''High Multiverse Level+ '(Views the entire Antumbra setting as nothing more than a work of fiction, which it created. Stated that the reality was nothing more than a game, whilst he was ”real” in comparison. Transcends Space and Time) 'Speed: Immeasurable '(Is transcendent of Antumbra’s Space-Time, Which he views as nothing more than a fictional game, whilst his existence is more real. Views the idea of time as meaningless and non-applicable to himself) 'Lifting Ability: Immeasurable ' '''Striking Ability: Multi-Universal,' '''likely '''High Multiversal+' (Created several universes and possesses the ability to weave them together. Can change fate across numerous timelines with ease. Completely transcends Space and Time, viewing the entire Antumbra reality as nothing more than a fictional setting, which he also created to his own design) Durability: Multi-Universe Level, likely High Multiverse Level+ '(Views Space and Time as meaningless concepts, which he also transcends. Views the entire game as nothing more than a fiction within a setting, which he created) 'Stamina: Limitless ' 'Range: Multi-Universal, likely High Multiversal+ ' 'Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient '''(States to be all seeing and all knowing. Views all events that occur across the entire Antumbra reality) '''Weaknesses: None Other Attributes List of Equipment: '''None '''Extra Info: '''While a lot of information regarding Eskalion is Unknown, more on his nature and past will possibly be explained in Antumbra 2. Which also means that his stats could change in the future with the possible addition of more feats and lore Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Games Category:Internet Category:Gods Category:Neutral Characters Category:Anti-Villian Category:Supreme Beings Category:Antumbra Category:Religious Figures Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Author Avatars Category:Higher Dimensional Being Category:Plot Manipulators Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Existence Erasers Category:Death Users Category:Time Paradox Immunity Users Category:Creation Users Category:Time Benders Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Text Users Category:Fire Users Category:Immortals Category:Fate Users Category:Light Benders Category:Tier 2